In the Right Direction
by arliddian
Summary: Amy follows Rory after her big blunder. Amy/Rory oneshot.


**In the Right Direction**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Amy follows Rory after her big blunder. Spoilers for 6x08. Amy/Rory oneshot.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 731  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for the prompt 'push'. I watched 6x08 last week and couldn't sleep until I wrote this!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own it; don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"Rory, wait!"<p>

Amy muttered curses at herself as she ran down the stairs and out the front door after Rory. He was walking briskly, head down, and was already halfway down the path when she finally caught up to him.

"Rory, just stop a moment, will you?" she said breathlessly, grabbing his arm.

He stopped and half-turned towards her, but determinedly kept his gaze on the concrete beneath him.

"I, er, I really should go, earlies tomorrow," he mumbled, with a slight sniff that told her that he was deeply hurt.

"Rory," she said again, softer this time, her grip on his arm loosening into something gentler and more affectionate. She moved her head, trying to catch his eyes as she spoke, wanting him to see the sincerity in hers. "I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, it's okay," he replied, darting a quick glance at her before looking away again. He fidgeted with the strap of his backpack. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"Rory. Look at me." Amy tugged on his arm until he was facing her. Reluctantly, his eyes found hers, and she noticed with a pang that they were over-bright. _How could I be so stupid? _she berated herself. All those years he had joined in her games, let her boss him around, and given her a shoulder to lean on; all those years he had given her his time and energy and attention, and she'd never even noticed. She'd never realised why.

"I meant it, you know," she told him, tilting her head.

"Meant what?"

"What I said before. You _are_ my favourite guy." She gave him a tentative smile, but it made no impact on Rory's hurt and confused expression.

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, even as he looked up at the night sky and blinked rapidly. "Thanks, I guess."

"And I meant the other thing, too," she went on, moving a little closer, forcing him to look back at her. Her smile grew a little wider, more flirtatious. "You _are_ gorgeous."

Wary now, he drew back a little and narrowed his eyes. "Thanks..."

Amy stepped even closer. "You and me... maybe it's not so impossible after all. Is it?"

The last two words were injected with uncertainty. After a decade of thinking of Rory as nothing but a friend, a _gay_ friend at that, the revelation that not only was he _not_ gay, but that he was head-over-heels for her was enough to rock her entire perception of their whole relationship. Now a hundred memories of times when he'd comforted her or bailed her out of trouble or just _been there_ were running through her mind, coloured now with this new knowledge. He was her best friend, the one who was always there for her. He was sweet, and funny, and kind, and the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of the two of them together. It _was _a nice thought.

"Amy..." Rory blinked nervously, still clinging tightly to the strap of his backpack. "I -"

He never got to finish the sentence, because in one fluid movement, Amy reached up, pulled him close, and kissed him, pressing harder until she felt him relax and kiss back. He let go of his bag and placed his hands on her back, solid and warm and exhilarating.

They broke apart and he stared at her, wide-eyed, like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Um," was all he managed to say, and she smiled, arms still around his neck.

"Yes?" Head tilted, she watched him, still slightly breathless from their kiss, delighting in the amazement evident on his face.

"Um," he said again, nervousness creeping into his voice once more. "Are... are you sure this is what you want? Me?"

She considered him for a moment, taking in his familiar features and the warmth emanating from his body, so close to hers. Then she smiled.

"Yeah," she said, and she leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Mels watched them, leaning in the doorway of Amy's house, a satisfied smile on her face. It wasn't every day that you got to witness your parents' first kiss. Now she had made them both a little happier, ensured her own conception, and gotten a tiny step closer to finding the Doctor.<p>

And all it had taken was a little push in the right direction.

_Fin_


End file.
